I would go to Hell and Back
by Khaz-Calowiel
Summary: Lycire Swan is missing, but Dean Winchester won't let her go without a fight. Sam, Nil and Bobby are on the trail of something big, But Dean has made the choice of what's really important in his life. After all -- Hasn't he given enough? *LS-Aria*
1. Chapter 1

I stared at them, clenching my fists.  
"Well, I'm going. That's that."  
"Why do you get the whole say on that, Dean?"  
"Cos I'm the oldest."  
I knew that was dumb as soon as it left my mouth. It just seemed to be my usual argument against Sam. Bobby piped up, having been quiet for some time.  
"Oh, and cos I'm still in diapers and all…"  
"Look, I have the right to make my own decisions. I'm an adult. You guys don't wanna come with me, fine. I can go by myself."  
"Dean, that's a suicide mission. And besides we need you here!" Bobby growled, reason and frustration in his voice.  
"Something big is coming, Dean. Bobby's right – We need your help. It's gonna take all of us."  
"Well it wouldn't be everyone, would it?" I cut myself off, a last resort popping to mind.  
"Sammy, Imagine it was Nil."  
I looked over at Nil, who was curled up on the couch, refusing to partake in the argument. She wanted to join the rescue mission as much as me, but knew it was a hopeless cause.  
"What use is she, Dean? She's just as likely to swap sides as she is to swing with us!" Bobby retorted at Sam's silence.  
Nil hissed. Bobby had said the wrong thing by her. Imagine how I felt.  
Barely using any effort, I slammed Bobby against the wall, Grabbing his collar.

He stiffened, ready to defend himself, but feeling a little too guilty to fight me off.  
My hands felt heavy, and my mind fuzzed as Nil did her best with her magic to stop things from becoming messy. I glared at Bobby for a bit, Sam tensed to break us up if I cracked.

Instead, I strode out the door, glaring at my unhelpful companions.  
Nil looked fit to cry, her hair a pale brown. Rightfully so. The morbid thought crossed my mind that I may never see them again.

Storming to my car, I climbed in.

I did not know where she was. Hence the term 'missing'.

I did not even know where to look. But even If I had to travel to Hell and back... again... I would find her.

I would find Lycire.


	2. Chapter 2

I was unnaturally calm, driving around in my black, 1967 Chevrolet Impala.  
I'd been on the road, searching for four days, and in that time, I must have used at least four full tanks of gas, slept less than six hours and eaten at twelve different restaurants.  
I wasn't quite myself. I'd always shuddered or scorned those who'd said they did something like 'a man possessed'. But now I got that.

People greeted me in the street, politely, and I kept walking. My mobile rang off the hook, Sam or Bobby always on the caller ID. I never answered. I always knew it would be the same old story-

"Dean, come home"

"Dean, we need you"

"Dean don't be an Idiot! It's a suicide mission"

"Dean she's not worth it!"

Well, she was worth it.

She was worth it to me.

I couldn't explain it, but since I'd met her, my world had flipped.

The nightmares that had plagued me since hell had taken a turn. The events I relived now slowly lessened, dimming to a muted background fuzz, the foreground now taken up with Lycire, while she stood before me, like a ghost, not a vampire in a white nightdress, reaching out one hand to me, a small but quirky smile playing on her lips, her black hair out and flowing in some unfelt breeze. I reached back to her, but my callous, tanned hand never met her pale dainty one, yet it was enough. Her presence let me sleep. She let me get my rest.

Of course, real life had always been different.

She spoke to me most out of the small group we had, but usually I had started it, and it consisted of nothing more than snide comments, disdainful jibes and the occasional threat to my manhood. Always joking, but leaving me feeling empty and defeated.

She had rejected all of my advances, and just simply claimed to hate me.

But I knew she didn't hate me.

Else she would've left already. It wasn't Nil that kept her here.

But as for loving me- that was a very, very long stretch.

One that everyone but myself seemed to think all too real.

Nil and Lycire were constantly at each other's throats over Lycire's feelings towards me. Something childish like

"You love him!"

" I damn well do not!"

"Do too!"

But nothing that could be said would ever convince me of this supposed love. Not unless It was said in her eyes, aswell as her words.

I was brought out of my reviere by a traffic light.

The blood red beam shone out of it's black socket at me, into the dark night air, bringing my car to a halt.

I surveyed the area, squinting, looking for a shop sign or street sign that told me where I was.

_Joliet Carpenter's. _

Joliet? That wasn't far from Illinois.

"Everything happens in Illinois" I muttered to myself, remembering the many, many hunts and monsters we'd encountered in Illinois.

Illinois was the new 'Sin City'. Normal people just didn't know it yet.

Turning back, I saw the light was green.

I drove off, feeling the loneliness of the empty streets echoed in my car.

What was this chick doing to me?

I never got lonely- I was a hunter. Loneliness was part of the job description.

We didn't for attachments because people got hurt.

Like Lycire.

She had been taken from me, because I loved her.

And that's why I had to save her.


End file.
